A Dagger Tale
by Rosemary1234
Summary: A series of one-shots about my OC Dagger Flash, inspired by a Challenge Language Arts assignment. Chapters are in no particular order. (Hiatus)
1. Part One: Inferna's Demise

**_A/N: This will be a series of one-shots that all tie in together, but aren't in a particular order. AT the end I will have people guess which order the chapters are supposed to be in, and whoever gets it right first will get a 1,000 word one-shot prize posted about an MLP character of their choosing. Anyways, this is about my OC , a Unicorn named Dagger Flash._**

I hadn't realized what was occurring until I heard a gasping shriek come from nearby.

My dear friend had been struck to the ground in a pool of crimson already forming around her.

"NO!" I shouted. It couldn't be true. I glared menacingly at 'Her Royal Highness' as I collapsed onto the ground next to my dear friend.

She was turning an awfully pale color. It wasn't natural. When realizing I would not be able to save her, I began to sob.

The cries of pain wracked my whole body so hard and so violently it hurt. But I couldn't stop the eternal flow of suffering when it had merely begun.

But the worst part of all was when 'Her Royal Highness' began to laugh an evil and cruel laugh from atop her cursed thrown. I glanced down into the fading eyes of my dear friend as she held her last shaky breath and said in but a whisper,

"D-Don't worry Dagger… I'll be safe with the pretty lady in white. She'll take care of me… I know it…" And with that my friend's large golden eyes became glazed over, as her heaving chest came to a stop and her faint heart beat gave no sign of continuing at all. She was dead. I couldn't believe my best friend was gone.

And all because of this stupid, lousy, no good, freaking evil Queen!

I jumped up angrily and screeched in a way I had never screeched before as I hurtled myself in an agonizing rage towards 'Her Royal Highness.'

You have not died in vain my friend… I thought.

I will avenge you…

**_A/N: I wrote this as an assignment in challenge language arts. We were supposed to write a short sad story about a character we made up._**


	2. Part Two: Researching Him

**_A/N: Dagger Flash: A normal teenage unicorn living in the town of Fillydelphia. Not for long._**

I combed my raven mane continuously. The tangles never ceased. With a frustrated groan, my magic engulfed the comb in a dark yellow aura and flung it across my untidy bedroom. My mother, Dazzle Flash called me down for breakfast.

I was surprised to see Inferna Blade, one of my dearest friends, standing in the kitchen with her little sister Solar Flare. Inferna's ears perked up happily as she spotted me peeking into the room.

"Dagger!" She called, trotting over and giving me a playful nuzzle. I whinnied gleefully at the gesture. My mother watched us with a smile.

After a morning meal of honey coated oats, potato salad, and orange juice, I found myself sauntering through the streets of Fillydelphia.

Inferna and Solar walked off to mingle with the fellow fillies and colts that were out and about on this fine Saturday morning.

I watched Inferna's dark red tail disappear into the crowd, as I continued to walk on. Ever since we had discovered… _Him_, I decided it would be best to gather as much information on his species as possible.

I yawned, basking lazily in the afternoon sun on the floor of Fillydelphia's public Library. It was a perfect place to research.

I levitated the heavy bound leather journal that contained everything I would need to know about the creature Inferna and I had discovered on Patchadotz's land.

I just hope Patchadotz doesn't discover him before we can figure out how to get him home. If she did, she would probably tell the mayor, and we all know what would happen after that…

I decide to take a break from my magic use for a moment. I physically turn the page of the dusty tome and blow dirt off of the text. My misty grey hoofs underline the words subconsciously as I read. My light grey eyes widen at the information in a certain chapter.

_They… They fed on love?! _

I quickly shut the hardcover, and slid it back into its place on the shelf.

I shivered at the thought that he could be surviving by feeding off of the love of my friends.

But then again… How do I know he isn't impersonating my friends?

How do I know if Inferna really is herself anymore?

I suppose this is the price to pay at befriending a changeling.

_**A/N: You are probably very confused right about now. IF you are, that means I've done my job. ;) Anyway, you will hear more about this 'changeling' later.**_


End file.
